terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Four Entities
The Four Entities '''(also known as '''Chasmo Bosses) are a quadrio of Post-Earth Lord bosses that Terraria adds to the game. They are buffed and styled versions of previous bosses, which take the form that they had not been defeated by the player. They are all summoned by using summoning items that require Entity Cell and Chasmo. The entities are recolored styles of previous bosses and some entities have additional parts and/or attacks. All of the entities are guaranteed to drop the Chasmo Piece item, which is a material in Fan Piece. The Four Entities The Eradicator The Eradicator 'is a more powerful variation of The Destructer with 4840000 / HP. He performs the same attacks as The Destructer, but with greatly increased strength, speed, Al, power, and amount. The Eradicator is always in its final form, and has the exact same Al as The Destructer. The mouth always deal infinite damage. The Eradicator currently has 3000 defense. It is summoned by using Chasmo Entity Artifact. Solar Skeletron The Solar Skeletron 'is a more powerful variation of Skeletron with 8504000 / HP. He performs the same attacks as the normal Skeletron, but with greatly increased speed, power, strength, Al, damage, and amount. Solar Skeletron now has a set of 4 hands to help him out. Solar Skeletron is really insane and powerful, because all of his attacks deal very high damage. Solar Skeletron is summoned by using the Solartic Skull item at daytime. Omniarbor Omniarbor (formerly known as Allthorn)' '''is a more powerful variation of Plantera with 4565000 / HP. She performs the same attacks as Plantera, but with greatly increased speed, strength, power, Al, damage, and amount. She has the same look and Al as Plantera, and has her own attacks that are similar to Plantera's attacks. As such, Omniarbor summons her own spores that dealt 556 / damage. When she drops to 95% life as opposed to the Omniarbor Balls. Omniarbor's enragement shares the same Al as Enraged Plantera's, but faster, aggressive, and more dangerous. When you touch her teeth, the teeth deal 1000 / damage and they are very high-damage attacks. Allthorn enters Phase 2. When she dropped to 50% / life and she will become enraged and all her stats are doubled. You must make an arena to survive her attacks. She is summoned by using Plant Entity Artifact or by breaking an Omniarbor's Bulb. Ocean God, Duke '''Ocean God, Duke '''is a more powerful variation of Duke Fishron with 6667800 / HP. He performs the same attacks as Duke Fishron, but with greatly increased speed, strength, power, Al, damage, and amount. He has the same look as Duke Fishron, and has his own attacks that were similar to the said bosses' attacks. Ocean God, Duke is always in its final and enraged form, and he also summons normal Cthulhunadoes that deals 356 / damage. While Ocean God, Duke currently has an insane Al, the player must focus and face him carefully to avoid death. Ocean God, Duke is summoned by using Entity Sharkfish. Aftermath * Killing all the four entities makes the message appear in the chat saying "''The entity corpses become possessed...". and the player will be permanently buffed with the following: ** +4 defense ** +4% increased damage ** +4% increased knockback ** +4% increased critical strike chance ** +4% movement speed ** +4% melee speed ** +4% accuracy ** +4% chance not to consume ammo ** +14% Increased jump height Trivia * The Four Entities are the entities that are buffed versions of normal bosses. * The Four Entities were removed, until they are implemented again. * The entity bosses are Post-Earth Lord versions of them. * Each of the four entities represents individual traits, according to their respective item's tooltips: ** The Eradicator represents destruction. ** Solar Skeletron represents curse. ** Allthorn represents plants. ** Ocean God, Duke represents ocean. Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Boss Category:Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:War Mode Monsters Category:Enemies Category:War Mode Enemies Category:Post-Earth Lord Category:Post-Earth Lord Monsters Category:Post-Earth Lord Bosses